Whumpage, Shules, All that Good Stuff
by me122334
Summary: Shawn's in a motorcycle accident. Set somewhere in between season 7 episodes 13 and 14. Shules!
1. Ouchie

Shawn Spencer leaned in on his motorcycle preparing for a wheelie. Despite Juliet's warnings about doing dangerous things on his bike, Shawn couldn't help himself. He preformed the trick perfectly, riding on only his back wheel for about 3 seconds. The highway was pretty much empty, so Shawn could do whatever he wanted without worrying about hitting other people. He did another wheelie, loving the leisure of being out on the open road. The 3rd time he wasn't so lucky. Leaning a little too far, Shawn flipped backwards feeling his helmet crack as his head hit the cement. If that wasn't enough already, Shawn rolled once more, feeling his leg bend under him at an awkward angle. His one thought before the pain and blackness overtook him was, 'I should probably tell Jules I might be late for dinner.'

Carlton Lassiter looked up as the phone rang. He soon realized it wasn't his, but his partener's. A little bored of paperwork, he watched O'Hara answer the phone. Carlton could tell by the way she gasped and put her hand over her  
mouth, that the news wasn't good.


	2. Don't Worry Juliet

Juliet's stomach flipped as she saw the caller I.D. glowing on her phone: Santa Barbara Hospital. She new what probably awaited her when she answered the phone had something to do with Shawn, but couldn't bear to think about it.  
"Juliet O'Hara." She answered, in the calmest most together voice she could muster. The voice over the phone confirmed Juliet's fears, telling her that her boyfriend had been in a motorcycle accident. Juliet's mind raced to the worst possible scenarios. Her eyes started to water and her heart almost leaped out of her chest. But Shawn wouldn't die, he couldn't, Juliet couldn't imagine a life without him. She didn't even know how she had survived those few weeks they had been broken up. Sure, she had been pretty angry with Shawn, but once she had simmered down, Juliet realized that though the whole psychic thing may have been a lie, and something they definitely had to talk out, their love was truth, and something she couldn't deny. Through the last few years, Shawn's witty yet inurbane personality was one of the things that kept her alive. Wrapped up in her own thoughts Juliet hadn't heard what the nurse on the phone had said.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" She choked out.

"He's stable." The nurse said, in an oddly soothing monotone. "A dislocated knee and a concussion, though it seems mild for now.

Juliet breathed a sigh of relief. Dislocations were painful, and concussions were bad, but at least nothing seemed fatal.  
"Is he awake?" Juliet asked.

"Not yet," The nurse answered, "but he might be when you get here."

"Of course," Juliet breathed, "I'll be right there."  
As she hung up, Juliet noticed Carlton walking over. He had obviously seen that something was wrong.  
"What's going on, O'Hara?"

"Shawn's in the hospital." Juliet said, still trying to process it herself.

"Dammit Spencer!" Lassiter cursed, "I'm so sorry O'Hara."

"He's not gonna die!"

"Oh, of course not...I mean" Carlton stumbled to find the right words. "Would you like the rest of the day off?" He offered, seeing the worry that still lingered in his partner's eyes, despite the reassurance of the nurse.

Juliet thanked him with a weak smile. Carlton's rare kindness, but firm hand was another thing that kept her alive


	3. I Really Love Jell-O

Shawn woke up in a hospital bed. His leg was elevated and he had a slight headache, but besides that he was feeling alright. He vaguely remembered what had happened. Shawn had woken up in the ambulance and had been on and off since then. After the doctors ran a few tests and put his knee back in place, (something that felt both weird and painful) Shawn had finally crashed in his hospital room. He recalled them telling him that he was going to be fine. That was good, but dying would have definitely earned him some pity points. Now everyone would probably just be mad that Shawn wasn't more careful on his bike. Apparently he had to stay overnight, which was just great, all Shawn wanted was more time in this building full of uptight doctors and pointy objects. Just then the door was tentatively opened. Shawn immediately brightened.

"Jules!"

"Shawn, you're awake!" Juliet had hit the kitchen, and had two cups of Jell-O in her hands.

"Are those for me?"

"One of them is." Juliet handed him the pineapple one, strawberry for herself. "How are you feeling?"

At least Jules wasn't mad, but Shawn didn't want to worry her. "Perfect."

"No headache?"

"Just a teensie one."

"You sure?"

"Teensie weensie."

Jules smiled, she seemed reassured for now.

"The Jell-O helped." Shawn had finished his quickly and was now eyeing Juliet's.

"Shawn?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you want the rest of my Jell-O?" She was smiling knowingly.

"Jules, I thought you'd never ask!" Shawn reached with both arms like a little kid, but winced as he moved his leg.

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

Just then the door burst open, and Henry Spencer rushed in, followed by Gus, who looked worried, but not nearly as panicky.

"SHAWN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, Henry shouted, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL ON THAT JACKASS EXCUSE FOR A VEHICLE!

"Whoa pop calm down." Shawn put up his hands defensively, still holding the Jell-O.

"You realize I'm going to have to pay for this, right?" Henry wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice was still hard.

"Okay, first of all, I'm gonna be okay, thank you for you're concern father." Shawn responded in his sarcastic tone. "And second, my motorcycle is the most convenient mode of transportation I have ever had. Gus, back me up here."

"Shawn, you really should get a car." Gus said.

"Well I've got to go pay your medical bill, and I have a poker party to make." Henry stormed out.

"Gus you staying?" Shawn asked.

"No, I've got to finish my route. Besides I don't really feel like being a third wheel to you two." Gus answered, gesturing to Shawn and Juliet.

"Buddy every tricycle needs a third wheel, otherwise they would just fall forwards."

Gus just made a "tsk" sound and left.


	4. A Case!

Lassiter tapped his pen on his desk, deep in thought. Usually, Carlton was the most focused person he knew, but at the moment he couldn't concentrate on work. Was Spencer going to be alright? He should call his partner, just to make sure. No, why should Lassiter care? Spencer was always an ass around him anyways. But if anything happened to him, O'Hara would never be the same. That ended Carlton's mind discussion; he picked up the phone and dialed.

"O'Hara." Lassiter heard his partners voice through the phone. She sounded cheerful; obviously her boyfriend was going to be fine.

"Hi O'Hara, I was just wondering if um..." Should he still ask about Spencer? Maybe just to make sure. "...is Shawn all right?"

A voice gasped in mock surprise. "Lassie-fraz, are you worried about me?"

Yup, he was fine if he was being annoying as usual. "Damn it O'Hara, why'd you put it on speaker!"

"Sorry Carlton."

Lassiter gritted his teeth. His moment of concern was most definitely gone.

"Yup, he's worried about me." Carlton could almost see Spencer with a stupid smirk on his face. "But good news Lassie, I'm gonna be okay, and they're letting me out tomorrow."

"Great, the world will have to deal with you again." Carlton was half relieved, and half wished he had never called. "Now I have a case to work Spencer." As Lassiter hung up, he knew he would finally be able to focus again.

Shawn heard the phone hang up and smiled. He had convinced  
Juliet to stay 'till visiting time was over at nightfall. He turned to her quizzically. "There's a case?"

"Not for you," Juliet responded, "besides, Lassiter has it covered."

"Since when has Lassie had a case covered?"

"Since a lot of cases your not around for."

"Then why is there a case file in your purse?" Shawn didn't miss a beat.

"You're not aloud to read with your concussion anyways." Than again neither did Juliet.

"You can read it to me."

"Nope."

"Please Jules, I'm really bored." Shawn pouted.

"Fine." Juliet caved, and pulled out the case file.

Once she was finished Shawn furrowed his brow in thought. "Can I see the file?"

"Shawn..." Juliet started to protest.

"I just want to look at the crime scene photos."

She handed it over, and Shawn studied the pictures. John Walter, a college kid going to the Santa Barbara University, who's body had washed up on the beach with a head injury and a broken wrist. Shawn started to put his hand to his head, but groaned. All this information was making his headache worse.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Juliet asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Nothing," said Shawn, rubbing the back of his head, that was obviously still throbbing. "Jules I'm fine."

She snatched the file away anyways. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Jules!" Shawn snatched it back before she could do anything. "I'm okay, just give me a sec to clear my head."

Shawn closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing but his headache floating away with every breath. When it finally did subside, Shawn turned his mind back to the case. Soon hand was to head once again.

"Shawn you don't have to do that I know your not psychic." Juliet reminded him.

"Oh yeah, sorry instinct." Sometimes it was hard to remember who knew and who didn't. "Jules, I don't think this guy died in the water."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he probably fell or got pushed off a building, and whoever was responsible dumped his body in the ocean."

"Shawn he could have easily fallen into the water from somewhere pretty high."

"I don't know Jules, I feel like there's more going on here. Didn't it say that he could barely afford college, even though he had almost a full scholarship?"

"Sure, so?"

"Then where did our victim come up with the money to buy those $300 sneakers, and that $200 watch? I think he was involved in some shady stuff."

"Shawn he doesn't have a record, and even so, that's all pretty circumstantial."

"Please just ask Lassie to check it out." Shawn pleaded. "I have a good feeling about this."

"Fine."

After Juliet hung up with Lassiter, she turned back to Shawn. "You should get some sleep now or something."

"No, I'm not tired. I do have The Breakfast Club on my I-Pad though."

"Sounds good." Juliet scootched her chair closer to his bed as Shawn tried to find the movie.

"Jules?" Shawn turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever get tired of this wonderful film?"

"Nope."

"That's why I love you."

"And I, you." Juliet leaned into a kiss, and didn't pull away 'till the movie started.


	5. Forever and Always

Their movie was over, and it was about an hour before nightfall, so Shawn and Juliet just relaxed in his hospital room, and enjoyed each others company. Besides that they weren't really interacting. Shawn was playing Angry Birds on his I-Pad, and Juliet was reading. She had put on some music from her Pandora radio stations, which were much less loud and obnoxious than what Shawn wanted to listen to. A song Juliet didn't recognize came on. According to Pandora it was Parachute's "Forever and Always". The chorus was upbeat and sounded like a normal happy love song.

"I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always"

But oh God, the rest of the song, the rest of the lyrics, were hitting way to close to home right now.

"Why, is something wrong?  
She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now"

It reminded Juliet of the panic she had felt earlier that day, and she felt tears start to come to her eyes. The rest of the song was even worse.

"They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay"

Juliet could already guess the ending of the song, but she just sit there frozen as the tears now start to stream down her face. As the song finishes, Juliet discovered she was right.

"The beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always"

Juliet sobbed.

Shawn, who had been focused on his game, had been oblivious to the song and the situation at hand until now.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Unless it was that Shawn hadn't completed level 22 on Angry Birds, he saw no reason she should be crying.

"That-that song." Juliet managed.

"What song?"

"The one that was just playing."

"Was it by The Sundays?"

"No."

"Then I probably wouldn't like it."

Juliet looked it up on her phone, and played it anyways, which led to fresh tears on her part. Shawn just lay there in silence for a moment before saying,

"Jules why would someone listen to such a depressing bum-out song?"

He just didn't get it did he? "Shawn, what if that had been you?"

"Jules-"

"-Shawn you of all people should understand, your worst fear is losing people your close to!" It was true.

"That's exactly why I don't want to talk about it, if I even thought about that being you I-" His voice broke. "I love you Juliet, and that's why I can't think about it. I mean we are in a kind of dangerous line of work.

"I love you too Shawn Spencer," Jules smiled weakly, "and I don't think I ever want to listen to that song again."

"Agreed."

As Juliet kissed him, she could feel the tears on Shawn's cheeks mixing with hers.


	6. Annoying

Shawn was being annoying. All he had done since Juliet had come to the hospital that morning, was complain and make stupid jokes, as the doctors lectured him about what he could and couldn't do when recovering. Juliet highly doubted Shawn heard half of what they were saying, and made a mental note to repeat all of it for him later. Now Shawn was refusing the crutches that the doctors highly recommended.

"Shawn you need them." Juliet pressed.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I've dislocated my knee before and didn't need any."

"When was this?"

"Spelling Bee case, 2006."

Juliet remembered now. The first time she had seen Shawn solve a case. Not only was she not used to his whole "psychic" performance, but Shawn had also been hobbling around like a mad man half the time. Apparently he had been in (no shit) a motorcycle accident.

"Shawn, I was wondering the whole time why you weren't on crutches."

"Because they're uncomfortable and totally unnecessary, Jules."

Juliet placed the crutches in front of him. "You're using them." She said, in her "end of discussion" tone.

"Fine." Shawn reluctantly obliged, immediately tripping over himself.

Juliet tried not to laugh as she steadied him.

"This is why I hate crutches," Shawn grumbled.

With a little more persuasion, Juliet convinced him to rest in the morning, and they would work on the case in the afternoon. Once they got home, Shawn and Jules settled in, complete with ice packs and 'Pretty in Pink'. (Even though they had seen 'The Breakfast Club' the day before, Juliet thought you could never watch too many John Hughes movies.) About halfway through the film she felt Shawn wince next to her. Juliet looked over, Shawn was rubbing the back of his head. She snatched the 'People' magazine out of his other hand.

"Shawn, no reading!"

"But Jules, how am I gonna catch up on my celebrity gossip?" Shawn wined.

Juliet rolled her eyes and glanced at the page he had been reading. "Wow Neal Patrick Harris is hot."

"Jules?..."

"Yeah?"

"N.P.H is gay."

"Right." Juliet blushed, put down the magazine and sighed. "Why do all hot guys have to be gay?".

"I'm right here sweetheart." Shawn protested.

"I know."


End file.
